


dream a little of me

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dreams, Established Relationship, F/M, post-season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Allura dreams of other worlds. Lance and Lotor help by being there.





	dream a little of me

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something for loturance cause i love them. i'll probably write more for them tbh.

“Allura!”

“Allura!”

Allura gasped awake. Blinking back tears she sat up on the king-sized bed, grasping the linen bed sheets tightly in her hands, and twisted her head right and left seeing Lotor and Lance looking concerned at her sides. Both of them having awoken from her cries.

“I'm fine,” she whispered, half-lying, her hands clenching the sheets at her sides while she averted her eyes down at her lap.

Lance and Lotor shared a glance.

“Are you sure?” asked Lance.

Ever since defeating Honerva, Allura has had frequent nightmares about other universes. Ones where they've lost and Honerva destroyed the universe in her quest to find her perfect world, others that Honerva was still defeated but nothing was the same ever again. Lance and Lotor have been by her side every time she awoke from those nightmares, comforting her as much as they could.

Allura took a small breath, letting it out and looking up at them. She gave them a wobbly smile. “Yes, I am.”

Lotor reached over, untangling one of her clenched hands from the sheets and clasping it in his hand. Raising that hand towards his face, he grazed her knuckles with a featherlight kiss and gazed at her with a small quirk of the lips.

“I hope so, princess. You worried us.”

Lance nodded from her other side as she turned toward him. “Very much.”

Allura's smile turned a little bittersweet. “I'm sorry that I worried you.”

Lance shook his head. Reaching over he took her other hand in his after gently extricating it from the bed sheets, and did as Lotor had, placing a light kiss on the knuckles.

“It's not your fault, Allura. I just wished there was something we could do so you didn't have those dreams.”

“I'm afraid there isn't anything that could make this cease,” she said. “It's an unfortunate side effect of thwarting Honerva. Besides, I can handle this.”

Lotor tsked. “You shouldn't have to, Allura.”

“Yeah,” Lance agreed. “You already have done so much for the universe. You shouldn't have to suffer like this.”

Allura smiled fondly at them, her heart warming over their concern for her. These two meant so much to her.

After Lotor was saved from the Quintessence Field and he helped them take down Honerva, stating again that she was not his mother, he and Allura had talked thoroughly. Lotor had apologized for his misdeeds and vowed to recompense for them. For a while, he and Allura had stayed as just friends, but after she and Lance had confessed to each other that they might've been developing some feelings for Lotor, things shifted. Lotor had disclosed that he felt the same about both of them once they declared their feelings to him and they've been together thenceforth.

Honestly, she doesn't know what she would have done without them and the rest of her family; Coran and the paladins.

“Thank you, Lance, but really, I'm fine.”

Lance cocked a brow, skeptical. “If you say so. We still gonna worry though.”

“I know,” Allura replied.

She squeezed their hands once as they were still holding them and then, gently took them back, clasping them together and beaming at them.

“Now let’s get back to sleep, shall we?” Allura regarded them with an affectionate smile.

“You sure you don't need anything?” Lance asked to make sure, Lotor nodding from her other side.

“Yes, you two being here with me more than helps,” she assured them. And it was true, with them at her side the dreams weren't as bad. The other worlds might have their tragedies but this one didn't. This one was alright. More than alright even, it was the perfect one.

“Hm, okay.”

Lance and Lotor dropped a kiss each on her cheeks after they moved even closer to her, lying comfortably on the bed at her sides. Lance tucked the blanket over the three of them.

“Good night, Allura.”

“Good night, princess.”

“Good night.” Allura intertwined her fingers with one of theirs as she lay down with them on the bed. Closing her eyes she hoped those dreams wouldn't come again for a while.

And none did, for that night at least. 

She slept soundly with the men she loved on their bed and dreamed of them instead, and of her family. All of them happy as they should be. This universe they had saved was the right one and unlike any other she had glimpsed through her dreams. Somehow though, deep down she knew that even those universes would go right someday. Love conquered all, after all. And there was an abundance of love in this and the other universes she had seen, too.


End file.
